Snowfall
by alto24ninja7
Summary: A one shot for Steve Rogers.


I looked at the snow-covered ground as I walked through the park. I wanted to get out of the house, not wanting to stay inside, but I didn't like the feelings of eyes watching me. I started thinking it was the owner from the facility.

Long story short, I grew up in a secret experimental facility, hidden away from the world. I never knew why I was locked up, even though I wasn't technologically locked up; I had a good size one level apartment to live in. When I turned thirteen, I was to be experimented on, but didn't know why. At first, the scientists wanted to experiment and see if I can get some powers. They succeed, only giving me two powers: force field and mind control. They then experimented with me again when I turned sixteen; they wanted me to become a female version of Captain America by using the same experience Howard Stark used. But I didn't get all the abilities Captain America has; I only got durability, stamina, reflexes, mental process, and aging.

I soon figured out why they wanted to experiment on me; they wanted to have their own Captain America to do their dirty work. I had a mission when I figured it out: murder a CEO guy. I didn't like the idea and decided to leave during the mission. Before some of the agents and me got to the CEO guy, I knocked out the agents and went into hiding.

I made sure I didn't make myself noticeable to be found. But after hiding for four years, I was found. Not by the owner, but by S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Fury came to me and offered me a deal; I could come out of hiding by joining S.H.I.E.L.D and no longer have to deal with the owner. I accepted. A year later, I'm a secret agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. and some times work with some of the Avengers; mostly Natasha, Clint, and Steve. I love working with them, especially Steve.

The first time I met Steve, it was for a mission. He was a bit shocked that someone had somewhat successfully recreated the Super Soldier Serum and experimented on me to see if the serum would work and survive. I told him I was lucky enough to even survive, telling him I almost died halfway through the experience but somehow survived through the whole thing.

"Alyssa!"

I turned around and saw Steve walking towards me. I felt a small blush appear; oh yeah, I have a crush on him. When I was little, one of the scientists who cared for me told me stories about him. How he saved soldiers from the enemy side on a solo mission and helped defeat a guy by the name of Red Skull. Hearing about all of his adventures and how he became Captain America, I started liking him.

I did a small wave towards him, "hi Steve." "You okay?" he asked me, stopping in front of me. I nodded my head, "yeah, just wanted to get out." "Are you sure? You seem a bit on edge." I let out a sigh, "I don't know. I keep having the feeling someone's watching me right now." "Could it be that owner you told me about?" I shrugged, "I'm not sure. Could be."

"Besides that, what are you doing here, Steve? Thought you'll still be discovering the modern world." I asked, looking up at him. He shrugged this time, "I thought about coming back here and stay for awhile. There's still a lot to see." "You'll get use to everything; took me a while after I left the facility."

When we were halfway through the park, it started to snow again. It stopped snowing before I left my apartment this morning but I was actually hoping it would snow again, which it is right now. I smiled as some of the snow landed in my black wavy hair and on my gloved covered hands.

I always loved the snow, especially growing up in the facility and in Washington State when I was in hiding. Growing up, I wasn't allowed to go outside so I always saw pictures of the snow and people playing in it. When I was hiding in Washington, I use to live in the mountains and always enjoyed watching the snow fall and some times play in it.

Now, I'm the type of person who forgets or don't pay attention to what they're doing when zoned out and something stupid happens. And that was one of those moments. I was paying way too much attention around me that I slipped and fell down. Steve came over to me and helped me up while I knocked off the snow. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head then looked up at him, realizing his face was close to mine.

"Y-yeah, I'm-I'm fine." He smiles at me, but he didn't let me go. Even I didn't want him to let go. I was also getting a feeling that I should tell Steve I like him, but I couldn't find my voice. This was the first time I ever liked anyone and I'm afraid of being rejected or something.

"A-Alyssa?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts and saw Steve staring at me, blushing a bit. I nodded my head, "y-yeah?" He slowly brought his head down, having a few inches between our face. I could feel the blush on my cheeks deepen when I felt his lips make contact with mine. It took me a few seconds to register what was happening as I placed my hands on his neck while he placed his hands on my waist.

I felt fireworks going off in my stomach. The kiss was soft and gentle, truly an amazing kiss. I wouldn't have dreamt of a different way to have my first kiss; kissing in the snowfall is just perfect.

We pulled away and I didn't want to open my eyes; I didn't want the feeling of the kiss to go away. My eyes started to slowly open and stare into Steve's blue eyes as he stares into my light violet eyes. "Alyssa, I really like you."

"I-I really like you too, Steve."

He smiled at me and gave me another kiss then we continued walking through the park, holding each other's hand.


End file.
